christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Barrow, Alaska
| official_name = City of Utqiaġvik | settlement_type = City | image_skyline = Barrow Alaska.jpg | image_caption = Street view of Utqiaġvik in July 2008. This street, like all the others in Utqiaġvik, has been left unpaved due to the prevalence of permafrost. | image_flag = | image_seal = | motto = The Northernmost American City | image_map = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | map_caption1 = | pushpin_label = Utqiaġvik | pushpin_map = Alaska | pushpin_map_caption = Location within Alaska | pushpin_relief = yes | coordinates = | coordinates_footnotes = Geographic Names Information System (GNIS) details for Barrow, Alaska; United States Geological Survey (USGS); January 1, 2000. | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Alaska | subdivision_type2 = Borough | subdivision_name2 = North Slope | established_title = Platted | established_date = | established_title1 = Incorporated | established_date1 = June 8, 1959 | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_title = City Mayor | leader_name = Fannie Suvlu | leader_title1 = Borough mayor | leader_name1 = Harry Brower, Jr | leader_title2 = State Senator | leader_name2 = Donny Olson (D) | leader_title3 = State Rep | leader_name3 = Vacant (D) (Awaiting appointment) | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 21.50 | area_land_sq_mi = 18.84 | area_water_sq_mi = 2.66 | area_total_km2 = 55.68 | area_land_km2 = 48.79 | area_water_km2 = 6.89 | unit_pref = Imperial | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 10 | elevation_m = 3 | population_footnotes = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 4,212 | pop_est_footnotes = | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | population_est = 4335 | population_density_sq_mi = 201.66 | population_density_km2 = 77.86 | timezone = Alaska (AKST) | utc_offset = -9 | timezone_DST = AKDT | utc_offset_DST = -8 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 99723 Only “Barrow AK 99723” is accepted by the U.S. Postal Service for addresses in Utqiaġvik. | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 907 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 02-05200 | blank1_name = GNIS ID | blank1_info = | website = | footnotes = }} (Paġlagivsigiñ Utqiaġvigmun)]] Barrow ( ), also known as ' Utqiaġvik' ( , ), is a city in Alaska. It is the northernmost city of the United States of America. It is the administrative capital of the North Slope Borough. Barrow is well known because of its unusual location in the United States. It is located on the north coast of Alaska along the Arctic Ocean. There are about 2,100 kilometers between Barrow and the North Pole. Because Barrow is located above the Arctic Circle, there are times of the year during which the sun never sets, and other times when it never rises above the horizon. Instead of dipping below the horizon every day, during the summer the sun circles around the sky above the horizon. The sun sets on November 18 or 19, and remains below the horizon for about 65 days — that is, until the end of January. In the middle of this polar night (December 21-22), the sky is completely dark all the time, except for about 3 hours of twilight. The climate is very cold in Barrow. Temperatures are below freezing from early October until late May. The high temperature is above freezing for only about 120 days per year, and there are temperatures at or below on an average of 160 days per year. Freezing temperatures, and snowfall, can occur at any time during the year. Although Barrow is in the land of the North American continent, Barrow is isolated from any other city. There is no road connecting Barrow and other places in Alaska. Travelers must take airplanes or ships to get there. References Other websites *[https://www.pbs.org/newshour/updates/climate-change/july-dec13/barrow_alaska.html In Alaska, Melting Ice Could Erode Way of Life] September 17, 2013 PBS NewsHour Category:Cities in Alaska Category:Borough seats in Alaska